Vita
| age = uncertain, but at least several centuries | gender = Female | species = is a::Wolkenritter | homeworld = origin::Ancient Belka (?) | born = Ancient Belkan Era Officially: 0057 | relatives = Other Wolkenritter Hayate Yagami | affiliations = member of::TSAB, member of::Riot Force 6 | occupation = StarS Squad Sub-Commander | rank = [rank::Second Lieutenant (StrikerS) | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_rank = magic rank::AAA+ | device = Graf Eisen | name_ja = ヴィータ | name_romaji = Vīta | first = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} is a character in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, voiced by . She appears in neither the previous series Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor the later story Triangle Heart, but she does appear in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Vita is one of the is a::Wolkenritter, a creation of the Book of Darkness. She is the most devoted of the four to Hayate Yagami, their mistress. Vita's weapon is a mallet called Graf Eisen, and as a magical creation, she has no familiar. Names Vita is named for the and, like all Wolkenritter, doesn't have a surname. Additionally, she has two titles from her Wolkenritter past: , referring to Graf Eisen, and . Appearance Vita is visually the youngest of the Wolkenritter, appearing to be approximately 8 years old in A's. This would make her 14 und 18 in A's epilogue and StrikerS, respectively, but as a magical construct, she ages very slowly over the years. Thus, she still appears as a child in Force, despite being officially 24 years old. De facto her centuries-long service as the guardian of the Book of Darkness places her among the oldest living individuals in the entire Nanoha universe. Vita in A's residence::Earth Vita enters A's on a hunt with Zafira for strong Linker Cores to absorb into the Book of Darkness. She targets Nanoha Takamachi, which she deems to be a juicy target, unlike the usual TSAB "redshirts" which can barely fill up a single page of the Book of Darkness. Later, she's shows some strong dislikes toward her until near the end of the series, which may have driven her to intentionally call Nanoha "Nantoka" (Japanese: "Something-or-Other"). Even after the series end, she's still sometimes drove her anger toward her, like when Signum taunted her that she "scared to be lose in front of her master", when she refused Signum's advance to put up a group-mock battle training. Nanoha puts up a decent fight, but Vita tilts the deck with two cartridges and manages to overpower her, obtaining a power superiority so vast that she heavily damaged the Raising Heart. However, before she could get the Linker Core, Fate Testarossa and Yūno Scrya come to the rescue. Vita fights them off with her fellow Wolkenritter, Signum and Shamal, and they declare themselves enemies. The battle ends with Shamal finally managing to get Nanoha's Linker Core and Nanoha breaking Vita's barrier. Vita fights for the sake of protecting their mistress, Hayate, whom she is completely dedicated to. The Wolkenritter attack mages to steal their Linker Cores, their sources of magic, to fill the 666 pages of the Book of Darkness with this power before it saps any more of Hayate's and she becomes fully paralyzed. They continue to obtain Linker Cores and fight off interference from the Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB), mainly Fate and Nanoha, while they try to keep Hayate from knowing that they are stealing magic for pages; she has told them that as long as she is mistress of the Book, she will not allow anyone to be harmed over it. The Wolkenritter, especially Vita, are determined to save Hayate even if it means going against her wishes. What the Wolkenritter don't know about Hayate is that the Book of Darkness, once completed, may stop sapping her Linker Core for pages, but that does not mean that it will stop hurting her or undo its damage. In fact, the master of the Book dies upon its completion. Vita is the first to recognize that something may be wrong with what they are doing and that they have forgotten something very important, but her devotion to Hayate keeps her fighting for Linker Cores regardless. Just before the Book of Darkness is completed, Suzuka Tsukimura brings Nanoha, Alisa, and Fate to visit Hayate in the hospital while the Wolkenritter are there. The warring groups recognize each other and their shared wish at once, and meet on the roof of the hospital. Nanoha and Fate try to tell the Wolkenritter about what will happen to Hayate, but their confrontation is cut short by both the interference of two masked men and the completion of the Book of Darkness with the Linker Cores of the Wolkenritter themselves. The masked men are actually women, Aria and Lotte Liese, who frame Nanoha and Fate for the death of Vita and the others. Hayate screams in horror for all of this to stop and is taken over by the will of the Book of Darkness, becoming the fearsome, possessed woman inside of it just as the real duo escapes their prison. Meanwhile, Vita's spirit is trapped inside the Book of Darkness with the others. When Hayate rejects her own wish of vengeance, she reprograms the entire Book, but a virus still remains inside, the one that caused the evil aspect of the Book in the first place. Hayate awakens the spirit of Vita and her friends inside the book of Darkness, and she decides to join the fight against the automated defence program that Hayate describes as "the 'darkness' in the Book of Darkness". Vita finally recognizes Nanoha as an equal, though she won't admit it, and calls her by her real name. In an epilogue taking place six years later, Vita is officially 14 years old, and still lives with the other Wolkenritter and Hayate, posing as Hayate's sister. Vita in the manga The two manga series each add a number of short chapters that supplement the latter two anime series. These chapters details the actions and thoughts of various characters at different points before, during or after the anime series. Vita is still an eternal child, living with Hayate. It has been mentioned in the manga, however, that she may use transformation magic to appear older. Also, Vita is at times haunted by memories of a mission that she and Nanoha participated in that nearly ended in the death of Nanoha. In the TV series, episode 9 of StrikerS, it is explained that it happened two years after the winter when she joined the Bureau. Vita and Nanoha were on a recon mission when an unknown unit attacked them. Nanoha was able to defeat it, as it was rather weak. But because she had been using the catridge system for two years, the strain on her body built up. When she was fighting that unit, her body couldn't take it anymore. She was hospitalized for a time. She was told she probably wouldn't be able to fly or even walk. However she was able to recover after a time and continued working with the TSAB. Vita in StrikerS residence::Mid-Childa Four years after the A's epilogue, Second Lieutenant Vita is sub-commander of the Stars Squad in the TSAB, working directly under Nanoha, who, in turn, obeys Hayate. She and the other Wolkenritter were kept close to Hayate and each other (Shamal and Zafira are support, Signum is with the Lightning Squad) because they work most effectively as a team. In this season, Vita shows that she is still hurt emotionally from the times she couldn't be there for Hayate and Nanoha, and will go to extreme levels to protect them. As portrayed in episode 22, taking down the Gadget Drones which she recognizes to be the ones who hurt Nanoha and in episode 25 (after being stabbed through the back), Vita broke her device, Graf Eisen, while desperately trying to destroy the main engine of the Saint's Cradle controlled by Scaglietti and his Combat Cyborgs. As she falls, she apologizes to Nanoha and Hayate for failing. Hayate then comes to the scene, telling her that there is nothing to apologize about because there is nothing in the world that the knight Vita and Graf Eisen cannot destroy. At this point, it becomes apparent that she inflicted just enough damage upon the engine for it to slowly start falling apart. Like Signum, she has demonstrated the ability to enter uses::Unison with Reinforce II, though her synchronization with her isn't as good as Hayate's. In ViVid Vita only had a minor cameo appearance in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid so far, receiving a picture of Vivio and her friends in the first chapter. In Force Vita appears in the prologue chapter of appears in::Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force, discussing "a new riot" with Reinforce Zwei. Powers * Hammerform — The default mode of Graf Eisen. * Raketenform (Missile Form) — Graf Eisen transforms into its more powerful rocket-propelled assault mode. * Gigantform (Giant Form) — Graf Eisen grows to many times its (or for that matter, Vita's) size. * Zerstörungform (Destruction Form) — Graf Eisen's Limit Break. It combines Gigantform's size changing capabilities with Raketenform's rocket propulsion. As opposed to a metal spiked tip like the Raketenform, this form features a spinning drill as the tip. * Transformation — Vita performs a group transformation with Signum and Shamal, or simply transforms. * uses::Telepathy — Not notable, as like uses::flight and teleportation, all other mages in the Nanohaverse have it; however, her links appear to be strong with the other Wolkenritter, so it is tentatively listed here. * Gegenstand kommt nah (Approaching Target) — Vita can use Graf Eisen to close in on a target. * Nachladen — Not a real attack, just Graf Eisen reloading cartridges. * Explosion — Also not an attack; Graf Eisen says this when using cartridges, analogous to the English-speaking devices' "Load cartridge". Defensive Abilities * Knight Armour — Vita's Barrier Jacket is a red -style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons, a large red hat with plush rabbit heads, and black and red boots. * Panzer Schild (Tank Shield) — Blocks all magical attacks coming from one direction with a triangular magic shield, much like Fate's or Nanoha's Round Shield. * Pferde (Horse Speed) — Briefly boosts Vita's speed by summoning up a localized wind effect focused on her feet. * Panzer Hindernis (Tank Barrier) — Creates a domed shield that protects against everything in Vita's field of vision, but fails to protect against attacks coming from behind. * Eisengeheul (Iron Howl) — Vita gathers pulsing red and white energy in her hands and explodes it with Graf Eisen, creating a growing circle of spinning red winds around her. It is used as a distraction, the winds and noise being enough to chase birds out of their trees and catch the opponent off guard. * Das Gefängnis der Magie (Magical Prison) — A near-impenetrable dome surrounding a vast area, entrapping all inside. This dome also disables telepathic communication as well as visual display with any outside the barrier. Offensive Abilities * Tödliche Strafe (Deadly Punishment) — Vita's first attack. * Schwalbe Fliegen (Swallow Flier) — Vita produces up to four red balls and strikes them with Graf Eisen. The balls home in on their target and explode. * Kometen Fliegen (Comet Flier) — Similar to Schwalbe Fliegen but performed with a much greater red ball and Graf Eisen in Gigantform. * Raketen Hammer (Missile Hammer) — Vita spins Graf Eisen around several times in Raketenform before flinging herself at an enemy and using the rocket-assisted momentum of her swing to break through whatever shielding they have in place. * Roaring Storm Gigant Crusher — Much like Fate's Jet Zamber, Graf Eisen stretches out to smash the enemy, however far away the enemy is from Vita's position. * Destruction Hammer — Similar to Gigant Crusher but is performed while Graf Eisen is in Zerstörungform. Category:Characters